Aphrodite Darkblade
Aphrodite would like to point out the only reason the page is here today is because of Bobkitteh and Stormeh. Thanks for cleaning it up. Even though Stormeh wanted to leave it. Info Aphrodite Aurum Silver Cassie Darkblade, more commonly known as Aphrodite, is an SAMBer whose main account is tsunamitiger112. Her first post was on May 28, 2016. She was stalking since December of 2015. However, she is still considered a newbie due to the fact that she first brought herself to the attention of the SAMB at large in 2017. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ ಠ_ಠ Personality Aphrodite can be snappy and short-tempered, but is cheerful and random most of the time. She has a SAMB twin, Tigris, and is good friends with Eevee/Silver and Night Robin. She is also stalking Bobcat and Storm, just in case. Other Titles Aph, Aphy, Aphro, Tsunamitiger, Tsunami, Water, and her RL name Cassie. She is Queen of Venturiantale and video games, princess of books, ruler of Minecraft, founder of Darksky, goddess of confusion and internet stress, and empress of polar bears for whatever reason. She is a thread ghost and thread stalker, the official meme spreader of SpongeBob, deity of Burger King, destroyer of alpacas and mobile, emojexterminator, and master of all weapons. She is also a Redcloak, witch, demigod {child of Hades that was promoted to goddess, much like Dionysus and Hercules} and bender. Powers * Aphrodite is a waterbender. * Aphrodite taught herself how to teleport. * Aphrodite can stand incredible cold and is an amazing swimmer and hunter, mostly from her adorable polar bear minions. * As a hunter of Artemis, she had killer accuracy with the bow but also likes using daggers and short swords. Actually, she can fight with and weapon because she's a master of all weapons. Obviously. * When she summoned Rheiya the peregrine falcon, she was given sight and speed. When her brother, Vulcan, died, his spirit animal Talos the cheetah came to Aphrodite and can go into passive state, enhancing her speed and sight even more. * She can summon anything that happens to be at her home {da profile}. Possessions Depending on what kind of person - empress, goddess, hunter, ruler... - she will have different things. Here's what she always has: * At least two croissants * A bottle of rootbeer. * Her laptop * A rock (though she won't explain why, she favors her rock above all weapons) * An enchanted bow that disappears * A dagger * A fidget spinner {ADHD} Appearance Brown hair, blue eyes, fair skin, tall, thin. Empress of polar bears - Hair in a wrap around braid, purple long sleeve shirt, black sweat pants, earings with ruby gems, a ruby necklace, and a gold and ruby diadem Goddess of confusion and internet stress - Curly hair, white gown, golden necklace, tiara, and earings, bare feet Ruler of Minecraft - slightly curly hair, blue, purple, and pink armor, a sword at her back, and two white marble hair spikes Princess of books - straight neat hair, black and blue hoodie, blue diamond earrings and circlet, golden tiara, black jeans and knee-high brown combat boots Founder of Darksky - pink tank-top, dark blue vest-jacket, two hot pink feathers in her hair, teal rose wreath, short spiky hair, short blue jean shorts, sandals and cross necklace Queen of Venturiantale - indigo, crimson, gold, salmon, and teal armor. Pink butterfly style eyeshadow, straight shoulder length brown hair. Black butterfly tattoo on one shoulder, purple-ish eyes Hunter of Artemis - green turtle neck tee, ripped up black jeans, black combat boots, star necklace and earrings, green circlet and enchanted bow, tight bun with loose hair in the front Redcloak - violet shirt, blue jeans, Nike sneakers, tooth necklace, red drape circlet with bird of prey designs, long sword sheathed at her back, pink lightsaber when wanted, a cheetah and falcon tattoo on her left arm Polar.PNG|Empress of Polar Bears Cassie.jpg|goddess of confusion and internet stress Venturiantale.PNG|Ruler of Minecraft J.PNG|Princess of books Hhhhh.PNG|Founder of Darksky Aphrodite Gamer.PNG|Queen of Venturiantale Hunter.PNG|Hunter of Artemis Aphrodite growing up.PNG|Aphrodite 5yo, 10yo, 15yo, and 20yo Iiiiii.PNG|Redcloak Fan Fiction Aphrodite writes PJO, HoO, HP, LoK, and other fanfictions. PJO - Aphrodite gave up on this long ago because she absolutely FAILS at writing in first person. HoO - Aphrodite finished. HP - Aphrodite is working on it, do not rush her. LoK - Aphrodite just begun a day ago. Original Creation Stories Aphrodite writes "Fighting Each Other," "Darksky," "Wolves," "Gems," "Reptilian," "Wolf Burn," "Apocalypse," and "The Books of Eras." Fighting Each Other - A SAMB signup she never got to do and is putting off until later. Darsky - Currently working on it! Aphrodite has a signup and story thread that you could join. Wolves - Aphrodite almost finished but drifted, so she might come back to it eventually. Gems - Was not very thought out and consists of the same characters as Wolves. Aphrodite gave up. Reptilian - A story she loves with only four characters! Yes, she finally got OC control! Wolf Burn - Has not been started but is generally about the end of the world, and has nothing to do with wolves. Apocalypse - the Zombie apocalypse stopped by teenagers, was started and then she drifted away. Aphrodite promises to come back to it eventually. The Books of Eras - Was never really started, but Aphrodite already has ideas about the whole series, each book consisting of different characters! Flipsides Aphrodite doesn't really have any flipsides. Instead, she has four traits. When she's incredibly calm, happy, annoying, peaceful, kind, or rude, her appearance changes, but it happens rarely. # Cool/Calm # Happy/Annoying # Nice/Peace # Battle/Rude Nice and Cool.PNG Knidness and war.PNG Animals Aphrodite recently had over 50 pets, but she decided to send them to magic land and started over. She, as of the time of this edit, has two bunnies, three cats, one owl, two dogs, one rat, her spirit animals Talos and Rheiya, and about 50,000 polar bear minions. Amaya- Black and grey cat Rajiv- Silver and grey cat Anona- Orange and white cat Castel-Blue-grey and rainbow rabbit Kura- Pink, white, and red rabbit Ziazan- Rainbow owl Cerise- Red, orange, and brown rat Kayla- Husky/goldren retriever mix dog Maki- Border collie dog Th-0.jpg Hjhhjh.jpg Jjjjjjj.PNG Owl.PNG Frost.PNG Blaze.PNG Ginger.PNG Silver tabby.PNG Black.PNG Quotes * "I'm not an idgit! My minions, back off and let me see her so I may bash her head in and make potato soup out of her brain cells." * "Do not offend my polar bear minions!" * "My friend, please take screenshot of the screenshot you took of me talking about screenshots so I may take a screen shot of that screenshot." * "Cool! :) Wait - how did - emoji - I didn't - KILL IT WITH SPAM! SLAY IT!" * "Children, the second this appears you must murder it with spam!" * "DEATH!" * "Seems legit." * "Gesundheit." * "Bobcat is amazing." {Bobcat, really?} (Get your facts straight, idgit.) {Get out of here, Able.} {NUU I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST ABLE, TALE STOP CHANGING IT!} {Tale you idgit I will have my revenge, stop blaming this on Tree} {COUGH HACK SPUTTER WHEEZE ahem} * "Let me just sharpen meh rock with this dagger here." * "Maki, what have I told you about chewing on our guests? Anona, stop meowing for like two seconds, I know that there is a polar bear in the oven! KURA GET OUT OF THE FRIDGE!" Random Facts * For no reason whatsoever she will randomly post memes that have nothing to do with conversation. * She has an obsession with Imagine Dragons, OwlCity and Fall Out Boy, so she was given these names by her friends - Believer, FallOutGirl, Century, Radio, and OwlForest. * Aphrodite insists on killing emoji and words she doesn't like with spam, kind of like how Bobcat destroys them with fire. It's scary, really. * This page was turned to in just about every language you can think of. But that was after Bobcat replaced random words with cucumber, which was after Tale deleted all the pictures and changed stuff to Yiddish. * Aphrodite has nothing against Able or Tree. * If she really trusts someone, she will offer them a polar bear. So far, she's given one to Bobcat and Waffle and Elfie and Tempest. She even offered one to Admin Sarah E.. * Aphrodite made up "stupid+" which is when something is much worse than stupid. * She also made up "Chatty game" which is where you fight for no reason, all magic allowed. * Aphrodite has a weird obsession with croissants and rootbeer. Category:SAMBers in families Category:SAMBers Category:3rd Generation